What Cassie Saw
by Water-Nymph1970
Summary: Missing scene from Weird Dean. If you haven't read it, it won't make a lick of sense. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. Voyeurism and masturbation.


**Missing Scene from Weird Dean: What Cassie Saw** - _You asked for it, you got it!!_

The low moans permeated the still air in her room. Cassie moved quietly to the bathroom door, her curiosity piqued. It was unlocked. She turned the knob slowly, trying not to make a sound, but if those noises were to believed, she had a pretty good idea that they wouldn't notice her. Heavy breathing accompanied the moans and Cassie saw that the door to Dean's room was slightly ajar. She pressed one eye to the opening.

The bedside light was on, but her view into the room sucked. She could barely see the foot of the bed. A louder noise, half-moan half-shout, reached her ears and she had to know. Cassie eased the door open wider, trusting the darkness in here to conceal her. She stood close to the wall as she peered out the wider opening.

Dean sat on top of that other guy, Frank. He pumped up and down, a louder and more intense moan on each downward movement. It reminded her of sex with Dean, her in his current position. He was a generous lover, always making sure she was satisfied. Sometimes he would force her to orgasm even before they really got started, and oh, god, those would be some wild nights.

Dean's pace picked up, and Cassie imagined herself feeling him pumping inside her. She slid her hand down, hiking her nightgown up so she could feel her underwear, which was soaking wet. Oh, crap. No way was she getting to sleep tonight, not without some relief.

Then Frank moved. Before her amazed eyes, Frank turned them both over gently yet with a kind of urgency she herself felt. His ass was perfectly sculpted, and oh god, what was she doing? Why was she watching this? But she couldn't drag her eyes away and that urgency had her hand inside her underwear. Two fingers pressed past her pubic hair into the dripping wet folds. Her fingers moved slowly at first as her hips rocked back and forth. The palm of her hand rubbed against her clit and she rocked harder against her hand. Then Frank's ass lifted into the air to slam home, and a loud moan filled the room. Cassie copied it, her fingers plunging inside her, palm rubbing just right. When that gorgeous ass lifted again she was ready, her fingers sliding nearly all the way out. He went down and she plunged deep again.

Using her free hand, Cassie pushed the door wider open as she stepped backwards. She pushed down her underwear with her other hand as the wet one continued to rub. Knees spread apart as she sat on the toilet, the urgency took over and she plunged her fingers inside again and again, harder and faster. She had to use her other hand on top of the one buried inside of her to move it faster. The moans and noises from the other room fueled her desire and she bore down on her fingers. Dean's well muscled legs wrapped around that perfect specimen of a back and the next thrust was harder and lasted longer than the rest. Her fingers plunged deeper, her other hand forcing her palm to rub harder and faster on her soaking wet clit and, oh, god, this was it!

Her breath caught, mouth open in an unspoken moan as the two bodies only feet away from her locked tight. She pressed harder and faster, unable to stop and not quite there yet, then it hit. Cassie's head rolled back as her hands were finally able to slow their frantic pace. She felt herself pulsing around her fingers, heard the sound of water dripping as her juices flowed beneath her into the open toilet. Her hands continued to move slowly as she rode out her self-inflicted sexual high. When her eyes locked on the room in front of again, she heard Frank say "Mine," answered by Dean saying "Yours."

Huh. Even though he could literally cheat with either sex, Dean could be monogamous? She certainly would never have believed that, and still might not. His performance earlier this evening in the hallway was somewhat convincing, however.

She was just coming off her high when they curled up together in bed talking about Dean's sling. Then Dean looked at her, right at her, and smiled. He knew? He couldn't know. No way in hell. But there he was, smiling at her. Then a contented look crossed his face and he pulled one of Frank's arms over his chest as his eyes closed.

Breathing heavy and not sounding like it was not easy. Cassie waited until after they turned off the lamp before attempting to go back to her room. Dropping her dripping wet underwear next to her bed, Cassie slipped between the cool sheets where she lay in bed thinking about those strong bodies next door, entwined in power and passion. God, it was so hot. She was going to have to start reading slash, when her mother wasn't around.

Her hand slipped back down and her folds were still so damn wet. She used two fingers to massage herself, spreading the wetness around, especially over her clit. God, that felt good. Thinking again about how Frank had pumped so hard into Dean, as if he were staking a claim, she shoved her fingers inside herself again. But it wasn't working for her this time.

Cassie rolled over in bed to lay on her stomach. She turned her pillow so she could lay on top of it, her hips falling off the bottom edge. Arm under the pillow and fingers pointing up, Cassie thrust down as she rubbed her body along the pillow. Much, much better. She used her other hand to pull her nightgown up until her bare skin rubbed along the pillow, then she grabbed one breast in her hand. Squeezing tightly, Cassie thrust again as she rubbed against the pillow and thought about Dean and Frank. She clamped her eyes shut, those hard bodies glistening with sweat behind her eyelids. Rubbing against her hand, feeling her own juices dripping down her fingers into her palm, Cassie thrust and rolled her hips.

She gasped as she felt her muscles contract around her fingers. Here it came. Cassie thrust harder and harder, riding her hand the way she used to ride Dean. He had been so good in bed. Was it really so bad that he had both kinds of equipment? Obviously he put them to good use, she had never found another lover who equaled him sexually.

Cassie released her breast to lick two fingers. She put them on either side of her nipple as she grabbed her bare breast again and squeezed the nipple between her wet fingers. Gasping, Cassie allowed herself not to think or rationalize anymore. The image of what she had just witnessed from the bathroom replayed in her mind and she thrust in time to Dean on Frank, then to Frank on Dean. Pillow between her teeth, Cassie came with a drawn-out moan. Hand wet and three fingers inside, her juices drenched her hand as she ground down and her her vaginal muscles fluttered around her hand. Shudders wracked her body without anyone there to hold her through the aftershocks.

Breathing hard, Cassie rolled on to her back and wiped her hand off on her sheets, knowing how they would smell in the morning but not really caring. Where could she possibly find slash that hot? Well, it could be fun finding out.


End file.
